Forum:First Chamber
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ In Lovia, Congress is the national legislative body and the most powerful branch of government. The First Chamber is one of the two chambers of Congress, in which the Members of the Congress propose bills and debate them. The Second Chamber is where they are eventually voted. Paradoxically, Lovia does not have a bicameral parliament: there is only one group of MOTCs that both debates and votes the proposals. For the current composition of Congress, see this. As prescribed by Article 6 of the Constitution, all Lovian citizens "may write and propose motions to the Federal Law", that "are presented to the Members of the Congress in the First Chamber." The MOTCs' duty is to "read the motion and form a personal opinion about it. In order to obtain the support of a majority of Members of the Congress, changes may be proposed in the First Chamber." If a majority is likely to be found, the proposer will move the bill to the Second Chamber for a vote. The First Chamber is not a popular assembly where all citizens can express their personal interests. Polling the population ought to happen outside of Congress. __TOC__ 026. Air Lovia I'd like to bring this issue to Congress/Parliment. Air Lovia is formally requesting the ability as the national airline of Lovia. -- 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :If by national airline you mean state-run provider of transportation services, I'm in! Even though any piece of legislation concerning this matter must also enshrine the relations between the national airline and commercial services. 05:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, I would like to oppose your former comment on deregulation - Lovian government has the duty to provide key services to its people. (Though you could argue if organizing airlifts is one of them). 05:50, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Air Lovia is happy to be subsidized (subsidies) and be treated as a national airline. Thank you, 中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:24, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hello?! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:27, October 26, 2011 (UTC) We can bring it before Congress. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:35, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Ooh, it got brought before Congress! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Lol... --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 03:04, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Travel by are is not a key service. Except for medical/aid air travel this should be private. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:34, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Haha wtf. Njet. Il Duce Octavian 09:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Even if Canada's national airline is Air Canada, people still pay for tickets, because you still got WestJet... so, it's merely a name of honor, really. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 13:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree, and some state-subsidy of transport would be good too. --Semyon 15:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) We could make it a state-involved company (minority owned) under the Economic Involvement Act. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:37, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The plan is that Air Lovia will be subsidized and the shares will be like this: Walker (25%), Goyou (50%), and Government (25%). Or maybe just Walker 35% Goyou 35% and Government 30%. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:56, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:16, October 31, 2011 (UTC) 027. The King? Should we have a king anymore? I mean, it is unfair just because Dimitri founded this website, he doesn't even have to worry about being elected! He has been inactive for a long time and it's time to make Lovia with checks and balances. A new system will be proposed soon. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 03:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :NO! We will have a king. And if you have done your homework you would've seen that the automatic seat is no longer there. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 08:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, we will have a king. And he will kneel before the Emperor we'll soon also have! The glorious First Consul of Rome 08:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Wasn't Il Duce the Emperor? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:09, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: Si, che vuole dire? :D Il Duce Octavian 09:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::My stance, and that of the CPL.nm, still haven't changed: Dimitri will be our last King. He can have his crown until he dies or steps down. After that, Lovia is to become a Republic. 09:39, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Nah, I kinda like the monarchy. Let Dimi's oldest child take over, or his brother, nephew, niece or whoever is his next of kin. Lovia has always been a monarchy, and it's Royal Family has become a part of the Lovian culture and idenity. We shouldn't take that way, it would be foolish and not needed. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Well, the issue will probably never be on the table as Dimi isn't expected to die any time soon. 09:45, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Nope. Maybe sixty years from now our grandchildren will figure out something. The glorious First Consul of Rome 09:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Dimi is not active, as you say, so it's not really different from having a wholly fictional character on the throne. --Semyon 15:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) 028. Deployment & ending this another message from the PM Tomorrow UNLOR, the US and Mexican armies, and hired mercenaries will liberate Clymene, no doubt. All rebels in Clymene seen there have the direct order to be arrested or if in the act of violence even killed. This drastic measure has to be taken. The fact that these fascist war-heads are still attacking has to be stopped. The ban of rebel leader coming to congress has been lifted in hopes of new peace treaties. It would be to my best interest that Seven, Kings, Clymene, and sylvania are given back to the lovian people, and in turn Oceana a free republic. A measure many rebels should agree with. Back to the clymene rebels, 5,000 troops will be sent and in turn Clymene back to the Lovian government. Similar attacks to rebels will be sent out in the coming days in Seven, then Kings and finally Sylvania. The rebels will lose. And with that I commend this statement to the house. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I thought the rebels were already out of Clymene. Seven is almost gone. And Oceana WILL NOT be independent. They will just become an autonomous state. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :When HAMR was stopped, PAM took over. All PAM is asking for is a simple autonomy, because we hate Newhaven's laws, that's all. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 15:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::PAM doesn't have any real users that REALLY want autonomy, unlike Oceana. PAM is just a random independence movement that's there for no reason. UNLOR secured Kings 100% a long time ago. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::First "Hamr\Hammer", no PAMela... The glorious First Consul of Rome 15:23, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::I agree with Timemaster: UNLOR controls Kings now. This PAM nonsense discredits my honest efforts. Aged youngman 15:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Agreed, but no offense Jeff. Also... is the Capitol building blown up still or was that reversed? *crosses fingers* —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:43, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :The building has been blown up - you said no godding. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 16:17, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Can yuri or somone good at maps please update the current rebel control situation? Marcus/Michael Villanova 16:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hehehe... this thing is a disaster. :D --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 03:26, October 31, 2011 (UTC) 029. Preparing future trials There seems to be a general consensus on the decoupling of blocking accounts and trials. This is, most of us feel, for the best. It can't however not be an excuse not to make work of the trials. I feel we can already prepare the cases against Hessel Doorian, Dietrich Honecker, Kim Dae-su and Thomas Matombé. What I'd like to ask from Congress is that they find us a judge and a public plaintiff. I am willing to be the plaintiff if needed. 12:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :Am I to vote over this too? Well I knew I had it coming so I wont block your proposal. That is, if the judge is trustworthy. Aged youngman 13:36, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::In that case, I wouldn't go for the guy who judged the Galahad v. The Brigade Trial. That was a total sham. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:41, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::Yuri and Timemaster remain my favorites. Or Marcus if he isn't that angry with me anymore. But he's already our premier. Aged youngman 13:42, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::I can be imparshial and i am studying law so if you need a judge just call. Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:40, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::I propose that in future two judges must judge every trial, chosen from opposite ends of the political spectrum to avoid travesties like the Brigade trial. --Semyon 20:52, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::And I fully support that, Semyon. In fact, I believe there has been a similar proposal once but it didn't get through. The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:59, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I have been working on a few lawyer characters of my own. Once this war is over, things can only get more interesting (judicially, that is!). Cheers,--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 21:58, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I would like to be the judge, if that's possible. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:53, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :So this far we have Marcus and TimeMaster as judges and me as a public plaintiff. If no-one else applies for these jobs I think Congress may vote. 08:17, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::If we have two judges we'd need to modify the Constitution. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:04, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::What is TimeMaster's political colour? --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:42, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::In the middle, so I guess I don't qualify. We need a super-commie (Yuri) and a far-rightist-racist dude (Drabo), I guess. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:06, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::But I wanted to be plaintiff. Well, I still support the duo TimeMaster-Marcus, but if you guys disagree it will be hard to find another couple. We can't use any of the charged persons (OWTB, Bucu, TMV, etc.) - this leaves us with very little choice. 08:22, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I suppose so, but I also wanted to defend Dae-su. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:45, November 2, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I am willing to be either defense or judge, whichever TM doesn't want to do. (I'm in a nice mood today :P) --Semyon 19:54, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::In that case, I'd like to be judge. My "actor" (lol) will be Lars Washington, and if Aesopos returns, I'll turn over control to him. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:02, November 5, 2011 (UTC) 030. Clarification and passage of law Would any other Rt. Congressmen want to clarify or allow the City Archipelago to become it's own state/country? How do we define Oceana now? Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:16, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Allow The Empire of Oceana to become it's own country de facto then Ocean apart of it to. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:20, November 2, 2011 (UTC) The Empire of Oceana should not become its own country, it will be ended soon. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:51, November 2, 2011 (UTC) okay.Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:16, November 3, 2011 (UTC) I say allow them to become they're own country, and own wikia. Lets see how long that nation will last. Richard Creed 01:11, November 3, 2011 (UTC) One wiki, one law, one nation! (all references to historic slogans are pure coincidence). Serously though, if they want a country of their own they should start a new wiki. THIS is Lovia. 12:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) 031. Some changes to the constitution Here are some proposed changes to the constitution adding NC as a state and introducing the concept of 'districts'. Changes in bold. Proposed law Article 4 Article 4 – The structure of Lovia # The Kingdom of Lovia is governed on different levels: ## The federal level encompasses the entire Lovian territory. ### The executive power of the federal level inheres to the Government of Lovia. This government consists of the Prime Minister and the Federal Secretaries, and has control over government departments, government institutions and civil services. ### All legislative power inheres to the Lovian Congress. This parliamentary body consists of the Members of the Congress, who are either democratically elected by the citizens of Lovia or who are Member by Right (the ruling monarch). Congress may, as the sole body in the nation, write and amend legal matters in the Federal Law and the Constitution. ### All judicial power inheres to the Supreme Court of Lovia. ## The state level consists of five states with limited powers: Clymene, Kings, Oceana, Seven and Sylvania, and one Autonomous City: Noble City. ### The executive power of the federal level inheres to the Governor and Deputy Governor of each state, and to the Mayor and Deputy Mayor in the Autonomous City, both democratically elected by the citizens of each state. ####'The term ‘Autonomous City’ and ‘mayor’ are synonymous with ‘state’ and ‘Governor’ respectively, and the same laws apply to both.' ### The local level, consisting of cities and towns, and the sublocal level, consisting of neighborhoods and hamlets, are governed by the state authorities. ##'On the local level, states are further subdivided, on a geographical and cultural basis.' ###'In urban areas, the subdivisions are known as neighborhoods and hamlets.' ####'Neighborhoods are grouped together into towns or cities.' ###'In rural areas, the subdivisions are known as districts.' ###'Districts, neighborhoods and hamlets are governed by state authorities or the officials that they appoint.' Notes #The creation of the autonomous city will sort out the deadlock in the Kings elections, giving TM a position. It also splits up a state which is around twice the size of any other. #Districts will play a part in our census calculations, allowing rural residents to be factored in. Currently we are in the unrealistic position of having a 100% rural population. #I also found a reference to the King's automatic seat which I removed. Comments Any? :) --Semyon 20:20, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting. I definitely do not agree to Noble City being an "Autonomous city". (Maybe make it something like the China PR People's Republic of China's "Direct-controlled municipality", like Shanghai, but I'd still disagree.) First of all, will Transcity split from Noble City? Second, if Transcity will become part of Noble City, where will Sylvania's State Capitol be? Definitely NOT Train Village! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 20:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) How is this going to be useful, Semyon? We don't have ridings or districts based on politics at all. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:07, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I just read the notes section. In my Census, I just added 500 as rural population to each state. I don't think population should be based on users at all, though, because all it does is make the population go up and down and up and down again. It would be better to have nice and realistic population--30,000 for Noble City, 20,000 for Newhaven, 15,000 for Hurbanova, 12,000 for Sofasi, etc. And the autonomous city thing is kinda weird, a federal district or nothing at all would be better. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yay! Nobody listened to me! --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 22:46, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Transcity has been part of Noble City and it always will be... And what's wrong with Train Village? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:21, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I support this to the fullest. TV would also make a great capital for Sylvania, which is now too much synonym with 'NC' and 'Lovia'. Even the further subdivision of states is fun; it asks for new maps! 08:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::@Jeff: Sorry, I only just logged in. I don't think a new state capitol will be a difficult point; it could be located in TV or even in Charleston, if that was wished. It could help also to boost TV's population. @TM: If we're going to base everything on how 'useful' it is, we may as well delete the whole wiki :P. Doing things because they're 'fun', as Yuri points out is quite a good enough reason IMO. Personally I dislike the use of the word 'federal', partly because it sounds as if we've copied it from America (yes I know DC is not a federal district, but the word federal pops up everywhere) but more importantly because it's misleading - we're not a federation. (The name was BTW copied from Buenos Aires). @Yuri: Thanks for the support. :P --Semyon 10:38, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Great. Just great! I'd support splitting Sylvania into West and East where Noble City is the capitol of West Sylvania (or whatever name you want), then East Sylvania (or whatever name you want) will be governed by Charleston. I do NOT want Noble City becoming some sort of "Direct-controlled municipality" (like China). I can't see how it helps Lovia, and this will ruin the wiki. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 15:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I wish Hannis was here to give his "non-existent" problem speech...but this helps very little so most of my congressmen will vote pro. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:28, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::How does a direct-controlled municipality ruin the wiki? I also don't see much reason here. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:32, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah again as i read over this is really does nothing but create more divisions. Marcus/Michael Villanova 15:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I never mentioned a 'direct-controlled municipality' so I don't know what you mean. --Semyon 15:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Frankly the 'non-existent problem' thing was a load of crap, because it allowed Hannis to sound profound while ridiculing others' ideas. No, there's no big 'problem' that needs a 'solution' but I think it would be a nice thing to do, and evidently so does Yuri. On a wiki of this kind that's quite a good enough reason for doing anything. If you disagree, by all means vote contra, but don't use that argument. --Semyon 16:07, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Read Jeff's comment, he said it would ruin the wiki. And actually, there are plenty of non-existent problems we've solved--however, not all solutions to those non-existent problems are problems in themselves (but some are--take the oasis skin--it sucks, monaco was better). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 16:20, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :Listen, Noble City shouldn't be it's own "autonomous city". It really ruins everything, but if you want to, grrr... --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 16:29, November 6, 2011 (UTC) ::No, how does it ruin anything? :S --Semyon 16:54, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :::I will agree if Sylvania's capital will remain in Transcity. (Even if Noble City is an autonomous city) --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 18:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) :I think enough people have spoken out in support of the proposal. If moved to the second chamber it will most likely get approved. 06:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::If Transcity is part of Noble City, and Noble City would be autonomous, then how would the capital of Sylvania be located in Transcity? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 11:53, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::OK, I moved it. :) --Semyon 18:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) 032. Standard Knowledge Assessment I am proposing the default Lovian standardized test for all schools, no matter private or public, shall take the SKA until college. The last year it is taken, the scores will be a determining factor to allow students to show colleges and upper education institutes their SKA scores. No government interference shall take place, but a new organization called EduLovia or the current educational department will develop the test and set rules, etc. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 00:52, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Jeffwang, do you have any characters with a seat in congress? If not, than this is not the place to place such a request. Especially if you are proposing the idea that this poll is open to any citizens. --LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I strongly oppose any such proposal. I agree with a test to indicate how capable students are, but such tests should NOT determine what you can study. So mandatory tests without consequences of which the results could be used to indicate how well Lovian education is doing. 12:26, November 10, 2011 (UTC) @cHRIS - Any citizen can propose a law or write in the first chamber, but only MOTC can vote and disccuss in the chambers. I dissagree with this waste of money take it from a high schooler's POV. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:43, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Erm, you know what, I don't care if I'm not an MOTC, because if you look at the introduction, you will see your shame appear. Also, the proposal has been updated. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:48, November 10, 2011 (UTC) 033. The 11th Amendment regarding a national military Recently, I've been asking why everyone in Lovia is so opposed to a national military. After a while of not being responded to, however, I checked-up on Ooswesthoesbes' talk page and found the answer. Dimitri opposes a military. I get that our king is pacifist, but no official rule has yet been established that outlaws one, so I am here to provide us with a cleverly thought out solution, that we create a military. The Lovian Civil War has just ended, and we chose to sit back as the United Nations Lovian Order Restoration Force and the United States of America were left to do our dirty work. It took hundreds of civilian deaths in order to make the solution clear? We don't want this to happen again! We need to learn to adopt our own military!Think of it like this: if we had our own military, than that would mean that we could put down rebellion quicker and then enforce our laws with more efficiency. No more waiting around on our allies to get the job done and less unjustified deaths! Below I've established an act for our Constitution that you all should take into consideration. The title, "Lovian Armed Forces", is definitely negotiable, if you would prefer "Lovian Royal Military" or something along those lines. Cheers,--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 02:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- - Submitted the idea and sees this change fit (-Pikapi unsigned) I do support this but I think that an independent military is not really justified for such a small country. What if we made the military a part of the police (like Costa Rica)? HORTON11 18:20, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Horton. And what's up with all this voting crap? The First Chamber is not for that. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) well i agree and don't I like a military but how well funded. I don't want our country to have 45 nukes, 4552422 guns and engaging in any wars. Tho, Chris i know ur smart so i don't think you intended that. Ummm if you could change/add in That only the PM can propose an attack on another country but it needsa special majority of 60%. And in sense the REAL MAIN PURPOSE OF THE ARMY is defense. And chris Good job! Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Okay, well I'll definitely make the changes that you suggested if you accept my decision. Also, you should know that only globally substantial nations harbor, much less have the ability to create nuclear weaponry. A military would be a smart step forward, and it's kind of my specialty... The military would always take a defensive stance. Furthermore, we wouldn't engage ourself in foreign affairs and would remain allied with the UN and the US, but actually writing that stuff in the Constitution would make the Armed Forces seem less formidable. So what will it be? I'm taking this to the Second Chamber with your suggestions in mind. Thanks,--LCPCOP Christopher Costello (Pikapi - Discuss) 22:42, November 10, 2011 (UTC) We should wait a day or two let the scruitiny and comments come in. Marcus/Michael Villanova 22:56, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm still in agreement with Horton, and I will not vote for this. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:32, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Let's add a Lovian Air Force. I can't believe you missed an air force, because we have islands and it's faster to travel by air. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 23:51, November 10, 2011 (UTC) That's the worse idea. We've told you already, we're a country of 20000, the fact we offer social security without taxing is freckin amazing. And seriously i really can't agree with this. Our army should just be like 100-250 specialy trained people really to defend our nation in really important times of need, along with the other 500-700 police officers. But of course a nation of 20000 is going to attack Iran...yep let's do it now. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:29, November 11, 2011 (UTC) We get it all off sports revenues and tourism! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:44, November 11, 2011 (UTC) All spearheaded by me But honestly an air force is just insane. Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:06, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :You are insane... let's just say UNLOR will step in again once something like this happens. --中亚人/中亞人 (Chinasian/Jeffwang16) 跟我谈话 01:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Sounds good. It doesn't help the nation to have an official armed forces--for a nation as small as us, the police do the job. If a civil war happens, then UNLOR can help. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:43, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Also, let's put down "In case of dire emergency, the prime minister or congress may impose martial law and a request for agencies such as the United Nations or the United States' Army.", if TimeMaster agrees. -- 02:02, November 11, 2011 (UTC)\ ARE WE serious again? Dude,Marcus/Michael Villanova 02:08, November 11, 2011 (UTC) No, the prime minister or congress should not be able to should decree "MARTIAL LAW GO TO UR HOUSE NOW KTHXBAI." —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC) @Stupid Villa of Terra Nova: YOU SON OF A BISCUIT, I JUST WANT TO PROPOSE SOMETHING AND YOU OVERREACT. I KNOW I AM TOO KTHXBAI. -- 02:34, November 11, 2011 (UTC) I feel like we're in the middle of a yell fight in Parliament where two obscure representatives are yelling about how stupid each others ideas are. Except this time it's the PM and a non-congressor. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:53, November 11, 2011 (UTC) The UNS (or what is left of it after the war) fully support the creation of a Lovian Army to prevent further conflicts in the near future. Without it, Lovia will never truly be free nor independent, as it will rely too heavily on allies such as the USA and Mexico to step in and save it's ass. The glorious First Consul of Rome 12:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ha stupid villa of terra nova? Not even the jokes are good. On a more serious note I agree with Master voice, we do need a military, we do need it to be funded, no we are not going into any wars. Marcus/Michael Villanova 12:20, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :We aren't going into any wars, that's for sure. But we can easily be dragged into one against our will since we are a completely defenseless and rather weak nation. We are not Switserland, nor will we ever be. Lovia still has nationalists and extremists. It had them in the past, and they'll still be there in the future. The type of warmongering folk that begin conflicts are here and they are not going anywhere. To keep Lovia alive, free, and LOVIAN, first and foremost, our nation needs an army. The Civil War has proven, beyond doubt, that Lovia cannot sustain itself without one. The glorious First Consul of Rome 13:03, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:24, November 11, 2011 (UTC)